dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grace6287/Former Cast
Former CastEdit Kristie Ray: Mother of Asia. Kristie and her daughter joined the team in Season 3, as Abby wanted to give Mackenzie competition. Prior to appearing on the show, Kristie and her daughter had been contestants on AUDC. Leslie Ackerman is the mother of Payton Ackerman, and is often a part of the competition team as a guest. She has frequently complained that Abby has never made them permanent members of the competition team.She is very upfront and vocal about her beliefs.Leslie is not well liked by the other mothers. She especially fights with Christi. She also had frequently argued with Kelly, on whether Payton or Brooke were more deserving of a spot on the team..Abby has said that for most of their history, Leslie has been respectful and a good customer; and unlike the other moms, she has been grateful for the opportunities given to her children. Kelly Hyland (née Kuhn) is the wife of Randy Hyland, and mother of Brooke, Josh, and Paige Hyland. She began dancing at Maryen Lorrain Miller's dance studio at the age of two and became one of the Abby Lee Miller's original ALDCdancers at the age of eight, but she quit at age fourteen to become a cheerleader.Following a fight with Abby early in the fourth season, Kelly and her daughters left the show, with Kelly involved with Abby and producers in various court battles. Christina[2] "Christi" Lukasiak is the wife of Marc Lukasiak, and mother of Chloe and Clara Lukasiak. She is known for her constant battles with Abby. Christi is very protective of her eldest daughter, Chloe, and often accuses Abby of favoring Maddie over Chloe and the other girls. If she feels someone is belittling or insulting Chloe, she immediately fires back.She owned a children's fitness franchise in the Pittsburgh area called Stretch-N-Grow, which promotes health in addition to fitness, but has since sold it to focus on her household and family.[3] Christi, out of all of the original moms, is the youngest one. Cathy Jean Nesbitt-Stein is the mother of Vivi-Anne. She owns a dance studio named Candy Apple's Dance Center, located in Canton, Ohio. In the beginning of the series, Cathy entered her daughter into Abby's studio, but quit later in the first season. Since leaving the ALDC for her own studio, Cathy has continually feuded with Abby and other members of the ALDC, getting into arguments and exchanging insults with them at competitions. Into the third season, Cathy had an especially bad relationship with Christi among the moms, with this eventually being replaced by a mutual hostility with Jill. Melissa Ziegler-Gisoni is the mother of Maddie Ziegler and Mackenzie Ziegler. She is married to Greg Gisoni.\ Former Dancers Asia Monet Ray (born August 10, 2005) first appeared on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition where she placed third. Asia then joined the cast of Dance Moms in Season 3, on the episode of Watch Your Back, Mack. She departed the ALDC at the end of the third season, although she made a small appearance in the fourth season episode Girl Talk. [http://thehylandsisters.com/ ' '] Paige Mackenzie Hyland is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and the younger sister of Brooke and Josh Hyland. Like Brooke, she is talented at acrobatic dancing. Like her sister Brooke, Paige has not appeared on the show since the fight between Abby and Kelly in the fourth season episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple. Kelly has repeatedly said that members of her family will not return to the show. Kelly has stated in the past that her daughters will continue dancing elsewhere. In 2015, Paige has said that she sometimes takes classes at various places, but does not train regularly at any one studio.[5] Since leaving Dance Moms, Paige also posts videos on her YouTube channel .Paige Mackenzie Hyland is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and the younger sister of Brooke and Josh Hyland. Like Brooke, she is talented at acrobatic dancing. Like her sister Brooke, Paige has not appeared on the show since the fight between Abby and Kelly in the fourth season episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple. Kelly has repeatedly said that members of her family will not return to the show. Kelly has stated in the past that her daughters will continue dancing elsewhere. In 2015, Paige has said that she sometimes takes classes at various places, but does not train regularly at any one studio.[5] Since leaving Dance Moms, Paige also posts videos on her YouTube channel. ' Payton Alexandra'[4]' Ackerman' is a long time Abby Lee Dance Company dancer introduced to the show in season two. Abby has said that she was not born with great feet, flexibility, or legs; but she has made herself a strong competition dancer with her work ethic, coming to class early and giving 110%. Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak (born May 25, 2001) is the daughter of Marc and Christi Lukasiak and older sister of Clara Lukasiak. She was Maddie Ziegler's main competition and biggest rival on the show.Abby generally placed Chloe in the middle of the pyramid, sometimes on the bottom, and occasionally on the top. Chloe's genres were usually lyrical or contemporary, although in Season 1, many of her solos were musical theater. She has believed her best dance ability has been her turning.[4]Like other girls on the show, she has been reported to be a mostly straight-A student,[5][6] and had a reputation among them for being especially studious.[7]The relationship with Abby and Christi and Chloe further deteriorated during Season 4, concluding in a fight after nationals, after which Chloe left the show and ALDC.In September 2014, a group photo for Studio 19 Dance Complex included Chloe.[8] After taking a single class at another studio, Chloe ultimately joined Studio 19 (at an April 2015 meet and greet, Chloe said she was always interested in Studio 19 and often watched their group numbers while competing at competitions). [9] Chloe also began to work on various other projects, most regularly videos for her YouTube channel, as well as music videos. In 2015, she won Choice Dancer at the Teen Choice Awards, and favorite dancer under 17 at the Industry Dance Awards. Vivi-Anne Quinn "Vivi" Nesbitt-Stein is the daughter of Cathy Jean Nesbitt-Stein, owner of Candy Apple's Dance Center. Her father, Mike Stein, is an insurance adjuster, and the owner of a beef jerky business. Vivi was adopted at birth by Cathy and her husband. For the show, Vivi became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company for part of the first season. After leaving the ALDC, Vivi performed as a dancer for her mother's studio, from late in the first season until the end of the second season. Vivi-Anne will likely be seen as a dancer on the program again in its fifth season Madison "Maddie" Nicole Ziegler (born September 30, 2002) is a dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is the daughter of Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, and the older sister of Mackenzie Ziegler. At competitions, she usually performs lyrical and contemporary pieces. Maddie filmed her final regular Dance Moms episode in February 2016. She will serve as a judge in the thirteenth season of So You Think You Can Dance,[5] with a desire to focus on acting in the future.[6] Mackenzie Frances Ziegler[3] is the daughter of Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, the younger sister of Maddie Ziegler, and a dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company.Apart from dance, Mackenzie has long taken voice lessons. She has released a number of songs, including an album ([http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Mack_Z_(album) Mack Z]) that reached #1 on the iTunes pop chart list in America,[4][5][6][7] as well as reaching #7 on their overall album charts.[8]. Category:Blog posts